The Undone and the Divine
by walker-baitxx
Summary: Filling the gap between "Cry Wolf" and Memento Mori. Bigby and Snow's friendship continues to grow, while they navigate through their jobs, romantic relationships, jealousy, suicides, and cats. Rated T for language, and mentions and non-graphic descriptions of violence and sex from time to time.
1. The Willow Beetle

**Sort-of prequel to my own Memento Mori. Just some Snigby I wanted to write about.**

* * *

_The Undone and the Divine_

_Compilation of Snigby fluff from June 1986 to December of that same year. Cutesy and angtsy._

_Rated: T for language, mentions of disturbing images and violence, and suggestive/light sexual content [rating will not change, ever]_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter One: the Willow Beetle**

_June 1986_

The small box rose and settled in his pocket as he walked, like a stone would. He felt it more than the water in his hair, droplets of it falling into his eyes, as he approached the Business Office. After only a day or two, the door read _"S. White_" and he could smell the fresh paint. It stung his nostrils and he fished around in his other pocket for a cigarette.

_Goddamn it._

He'd given his pack to Colin. The pig had probably smoked the whole thing already on his way to the Farm.

With a sigh, Bigby opened the door. It was dark inside, with the exception of a lone lamp on Snow's desk. Snow herself sat hunched over, poring through files and papers. He watched her for a moment. Her raven hair fell into her eyes as she murmured to herself while reading. She was probably trying to fix all the shit that Crane caused, Fable by Fable. Bigby cleared his throat and she jumped slightly, looking up at him.

"Oh - Bigby," she breathed. "You scared me."

"Sorry."

"No, it's fine. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Can't I pop in to say hi?"

A small smile touched her red lips. "Of course you can, but I'm a bit busy at the moment."

He crossed the room to her desk and his footsteps echoed. "You oughta go home, get some rest."

"I can't."

"Snow." He reached out and touched her hand as it flipped through a file. Her skin was so soft, and she peeked up at him. "Fabletown can handle itself for a night."

"Can it?"

"It'll have to."

She sighed and shook her head, but closed the file. "You know...maybe Crane was right."

Bigby scoffed. "About what?"

"Maybe I _don't _have what it takes to run this office, this town."

"You don't have what it takes to run it _his _way, that's for damn sure."

"Oh, thanks."

He smiled. "What I mean is, he was a cowardly prick. You can handle this. You were meant to do this. And besides, I need you here to keep me in line."

Snow smiled too, showing off her white teeth. "I suppose you do."

He removed his hand from hers to shove it into his pocket. His fingers curled around the box and he pulled it out.

"What's that?"

"A gift."

"Oh, Bigby. You didn't have to - "

"I didn't." He passed it over to her. "Open it."

Her blue eyes widened as she pushed the top up and a broad, bittersweet smile spread across her lips. "Oh-Oh my God."

"T.J. said he wanted you to have it."

"He's so sweet. I-it's a shame..." Her smile faded and she peeked up at Bigby as hurt and tears flooded her eyes. "Did I do the right thing?"

"It's what's best."

She nodded, swiping at a lone tear. "I know."

Bigby walked around her desk and perched himself on its edge beside her. Her scent pierced his nose and _fuck it all_, why'd he give his cigarettes to Colin? But he took a deep breath of her, strawberries and contentedness, and sighed. "T.J. told me these things have a pouch that squirts shit at you when you touch them."

Snow laughed softly. "I hope not in those exact words. But yes, they do."

"Huh. Well, seeing as it's _your favorite_, what else can you tell me about it?"

"Why are you curious?"

He touched her hand again and met her gaze. Her azure eyes were bright, melted. "You're happy. I like seeing you happy."

"That makes two of us."

"So c'mon. Tell me all about the willow beetle."

She smiled and began with, "It's considered a pest in Europe..."

* * *

**Reviews?**


	2. Lily

_This chapter is rated T for language._

* * *

**Chapter Two: Lily**

_July 7th, 1986_

Of course his air conditioner would crap out today. Why not? It wasn't like it was supposed to be the hottest day in forever in New York. Bigby sighed and peeled himself from his chair. Even in just his boxers he was slick with sweat. It slipped down his back and neck and every-fucking-where else. Sometimes he _hated_ New York. The Homelands were never this bad. Instead of 95 degree mornings and humidity, the woods in the Homelands had been cool, shady. Even in his thick, wolfish coat he hadn't been this hot. Bigby sighed and ran his hand through his damp hair. God, what a morning. And it was only supposed to get hotter.

_Rrriiinnnnggg...rrriiiinnnngggg...rrriinn -_

He picked the phone from its cradle and held it up to his ear. "Yeah?"

"Bigby. It's Snow."

A new sheen of sweat broke out over his forehead. _Goddamn heat. _"Er, hey. What's going on?"

"I need your help. Would you mind coming over?"

"Um, sure. Is everything okay?"

"Oh yes. I just need your help with something."

"Okay. I'll be over soon."

"Thanks so much."

"Sure, Snow. Anytime." He hung up, placed the phone back in the cradle, and headed for his bedroom. What could Snow need his help with? He opened the door and winced. God it was stifling. Bigby dressed quickly, choosing a short-sleeved t-shirt over his button-down and tie. Then he grabbed his keys and left.

It was about a hundred degrees cooler on Snow's floor and Bigby shivered softly as the cool air brushed the sweat on his neck. Thank God for Snow. He knocked on her door and she opened it after a moment. Her sweet face was flushed, raven hair frazzled and falling out of its bun. She flashed him a hurried smile and then opened the door wider.

"Come in, please," she said.

He brushed past her into her..._Ohh God. _Her apartment was so cold. Goosebumps popped up on his bare arms and he closed his eyes, savoring it for a moment.

"Air conditioner busted?" Snow asked.

He turned towards her, opening his eyes, and nodded. "Hell, damn thing never worked anyway."

She grinned hastily and then lifted her hands to tug her hair back. "Thanks so much for coming over. I really need your help."

"Sure. Er, what's the problem?"

_"Mrooww!"_

Bigby glanced in the direction of the yowl.

There, in the doorway of the kitchen, stood a small, fluffy kitten. It was white, with dark blue eyes and a pink nose. It couldn't have been any bigger than his palms it and began to stumble over.

"Come here, Lily, baby," Snow cooed, squatting down, reaching her hand out to the fluffy thing.

"You got a cat."

"I've been, er, lonely lately. And I happened to be walking by a Mundy pet store yesterday...and I saw this sweet little thing!" She scooped the kitten - _Lily,_ apparently - into her arms. "And I just had to get her!"

"Okay, yeah, but...it's a _cat_."

"Look at her, Bigby. Isn't she sweet?" She shoved the cat in his face.

He stepped back, holding his hands up. "Er, yeah."

A sly grin spread across Snow's face as the kitten climbed up her shoulder. "_Ohhh._ The Big Bad Wolf is afraid of - "

"I swear to God, you better not say it - "

" - cats?"

"I'm not _afraid_ of cats. I just don't like them."

"Oh, uh-huh." She stepped closer to Bigby and brushed her shoulder with the damn cat on it against him. "Say hi, Lily."

The cat meowed and reached out a big, wide paw to touch his cheek.

He shied away. "Get that damn thing out of my face."

"Aww, Lily. Bigby doesn't like you."

"You're damn right."

"Poor baby," she cooed to the cat. "Bigby's such a meanie."

"Ha, me a meanie? Shit. You're the one shoving a cat in my face."

"Because she _loves_ you!" Snow pressed against him so that the cat could climb onto his shoulder.

"No - shit! - Snow!"

The kitten dug its claws into his shoulder and he winced as it climbed.

"Haha - _awww_," Snow murmured. "Look how cute."

"Yeah, okay, I'm done. Take it back."

She giggled softly and took the kitten back in her hands.

"So what'd you need my help with?"

"Well, um, I wanted to set up a cat tree for this little stinker."

"And you need me to do it?"

"Well, I _did_ because I thought that you were, y'know, manly, but ah...I think Lily would beg to differ."

"I can go, get Bluebeard or Beast, or - "

"No!" She smiled and gently grasped his arm, holding the kitten in one hand. It meowed. "Stay. Please."

"Only if you put that damn cat away."

Snow's grin widened. "Say bye, Lily!" she crooned.

He watched her walk away, enjoying the sight of her in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. He hardly ever saw her out of her beige blazer and blue skirt. It was...nice. She'd given up the fight with her hair and it fell out of its bun, cascading down her back in raven curls. God, she was so beautiful.

_"I've been, er, lonely lately."_

He'd already known that. He could smell it on her and see it on her the last few weeks. Sometimes, late at night, he caught her scent as he laid in bed and he could tell she was crying. It was just something about her scent. And now, standing in her apartment, he could smell a change. No, it wasn't the damn cat's mangy stench...it was a change in Snow _because _of the damn cat. Not only was her scent lighter, but _she_ was lighter, happy, cracking jokes. Hopefully that damn cat would make her happy. Otherwise Bigby didn't see the reason for its existence in the Woodlands.

She returned, cat-free, and smiling. "Er, the tree is in my bedroom."

"All right." He sighed softly and scratched his chin, meeting her azure gaze. "Snow, why did you name her Lily?" he whispered.

She sobered suddenly and dropped her eyes to the floor. "You know why. I-I still feel so responsible for her death."

"You shouldn't, Snow."

"I know. I know. But she looked just like me. And it was Crane's unhealthy obsession with me that caused her to-to look like that."

"But it wasn't your fault," he whispered. With another sigh he drew her into his arms for a hug. "You can't keep blaming yourself, for Lily or-or everything."

"I'm the Deputy Mayor. I'm supposed to keep everyone safe, and under my watch...so many Fables have died."

"I'm the Sheriff. If anything it's more my fault."

She buried her face in his neck. "It's both our faults, okay?"

He smiled and brushed a soft kiss to the top of her raven head. "Okay. As long as you stop beating yourself up about it."

"No promises." She pulled back and swiped the tears from her eyes. Then she attempted a smile. "Let's build a cat tree, shall we?"

* * *

**Aww, that dang cat. How sweet ;) Hope you enjoyed it :D**


End file.
